


After the After-Party (Bokuto x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! Bokuto x Reader oneshot!</p><p>You got turnt after a party at your house and someone else did too.</p><p>Warnings: Contains a bad word, college (negative) influences, and a bad summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the After-Party (Bokuto x Reader)

Last night was a blur. All that you remember is that you wanted to celebrate hardcore after finals were finally done so you basically invited half of your university to party at your apartment. You woke up with a pounding headache; it was expected after what you did last night. You sat up and everything seemed normal for the aftermath of a party: broken picture frames, cups everywhere, random pieces of clothing scattered throughout, and was that a whole in the wall? Successful night, you’d say. You turned your head to the side and to find a lump in your bed. Curious as to what it was, you punched it.

“Ow!” 

You weren’t surprised that someone was in your bed, so you uncovered the sheets to reveal who it was. It was Bokuto Kotarou. You had some classes with him this past semester and you became good friends, or perhaps, he became good friends with you because you let him copy your homework and notes, but you couldn’t say that you never did the same to him too. Regardless, you grew as friends and he ended up in your bed after last night. That punch you gave him woke up him though.

“gnh..” He groaned as he grew lucid. “Oh, hey (f/n) what’s up? Damn, I have a killer headache…” he rubbed his head as he laid casually in your bed. You took note to what he was wearing—it wasn’t much. His defined chest sculpted by being on the varsity volleyball team was exposed to the air and the fabric of his boxers was the only thing covering his lower half. And you, you were striped down to your underwear as well. 

“Same here. Agh, did we fuck last night?” You asked.

“Hmm,” he pondered and looked at himself and you, “Nah, I doubt it. We’re wearing too much clothes anyway.”

“Yeah I guess that’s true…” You stretched your body but then lay back down in your bed to rest your headache.

“But I mean, even if we did, I wouldn’t be surprised, it’s not like it would’ve been the first time we did~” he gave a smug look and you smacked a pillow into his face.

“Psh,” he was right though, “since you’re using my house, go make me something to cure this hangover with wah” you cried.

“Fine, fine. But I’m still tired~ I’ll do it after I nap for a little bit.” And with that, he nestled up to you and held your body in his grasp and passed out. You acknowledged his tiredness and agreed to it. Out of nowhere though, he jolted up, wide awake, “WAIT WE HAVE CLASS SOON AND I DIDN’T FINISH THE HOMEWORK (F/N) CAN I HAVE IT PLEASE?!” 

You bopped him on the head and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Wow you never change Kotarou. We seriously just took all of our exams, we’re done with the semester!”

Dumbfounded, he let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god. Your party got me messed up that's why!”

“Yeah, so make me my hangover cure!” You nagged.

“Aw but it’s so nice to cuddle with you!” He nuzzled his face into your neck and allowed his figure to hug the curvature of your body. As admittedly comfortable as it was, you gave a playful jab to his side with your elbow.

“Ouch! All right I’ll go make it!” He reluctantly got out of your warm bed and approached your kitchen. “I’m going to spike your hangover cure so you’ll feel even worse!” He stuck his tongue out in a cute and childish but playful manner.

“I would literally hate you and would never give you my homework again,” you said as your were trying to get adjusted in your bed once more.

“Aw (f/n) you know I’m playin’~”

“You’re so noisy it’s making my headache worse”

“(F/N) YOU’RE SO MEAN WHY DON’T YOU LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE YOU. I swear you’re in love with me but just won’t admit it, you closet-tsun” His whining surprisingly lulled you to sleep and you dozed off with a smile lingering on your face.


End file.
